


A Brooklyn christmas

by Empress of the Empire (MakBarnes), HisAsgardianAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky isnt, Christmas, Couple gifts, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Presents, Sorta reader, Steve is Innocent, Yas, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/Empress%20of%20the%20Empire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had this idea and to make it easier I used my name and my best friend's name for less confusion. So just replace Makayla with your name and Britney with your best friend's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brooklyn christmas

Bucky’s hand tightens around Makayla’s waist while Steve brushes back some of Britney's hair behind her ear.   
“Ready for presents?” Bucky kissed the side of her cheek while Brittany instantly grabbed a white box with a pink bow on it handing it to Steve. Makayla shimmed down to the floor and moved the rest of the presents from the tree to the bottom of the couch so everyone could reach them easier. Sitting back down in Bucky’s embrace Steve carefully opened the paper seeing a cologne package named All American. Britney laughed at her joke on the cologne while Steve thanked her with a heavy kiss. Steve opened the bottle taking a whiff and he seemed to enjoy it. He handed the unwrapped box back to Britney and she set it neatly in the floor.   
“Babe, pick up that green present over there.” Britney leaned down and picked up the long box setting it on the remaining part of the couch. Not taking her time she ripped into it revealing a jade green dress that had a 1940s style to it.   
“I love it, Stevie.” Britney folded the dress back up and moved it over a bit, giving her and Steve more room. Steve pointed to another box that was decorated with pink stripes.   
“Let Mak, and Bucky open one or two.”   
“No no, you first.” Britney shrugged while picking up the other long box. Doing the same with this box she ripped it open as well, wrapped in white tissue paper she pushed past it holding up a sage green 1940s dress this time.   
“Sure, are stuck back in time aren’t ya Steve?” Steve smirking at him while Britney folded the dress back into the box. Makayla glanced at the remaining gifts when her eyes landed on two gifts that were a little racy. Handing a pink box to Britney, Makayla handed the blue box to Bucky behind her.   
“Now these gifts are for you two to enjoy with us.” Bucky winked at Makayla, probably knowing it was going to be sexual. While Steve and Bucky unwrapped their gifts, Britney and Makayla’s faces lit up at their reaction. Steve face had turned into a tomato while Bucky had started flipping through the cards. Steve picked up the mixed dice and read a few of the terms.  
“They are Kinky sex coupons and Steve those are sex dice. Helps spice it up.” Bucky flipped one cards up at Makayla before pinning her to the couch.   
“Can I use this one now?” Makayla blushed as she moved him back up.   
“Later…” Makayla stuck the coupon in her back pocket of her jeans and kissed him gently. Meanwhile Steve looked as if he was about to have a heart attack from the dice.   
“What’s wrong Steve? Never heard of a titty fuck?”   
“Makayla..” Britney took the dice away from Steve and kissed him on the cheek. Steve was speechless.   
“I’ll teach you how to use them later.” With a wink Britney grabbed a red wrapped present and handed it over to Makayla and Bucky.   
“This is your couple gift.” Makayla ripped it opened the wrapping to see a small scene in stones and shells. A bride and a groom where under a small tree with little blue birds around them.   
“I know where this is going.” Bucky got up from the couch and leaned it against the wall next to the christmas tree.  
“Now later it will go up right there on display for everyone to see. Thanks guys.” Makayla hugged Britney before handing her a huge box with snow covered trees all over it. Britneys eyes widened at the size of it and wondered how much her friend could have possibly spent on them. Opening the box there were two pillows with writing on them. Her sexy beast and his wild beauty. Knowing she loved Beauty and the Beast it was perfect for her and Steve.   
“Aw..” Britney returned the loving hug back to her friend and left the box sitting there.   
“Now it's your turn, baby girl.” Bucky handed Makayla a small box that he had set close to him. Giving herself enough room to open it she moved from Bucky a little and opened the brown colored box. Inside there was a white a blue dress with red a blue dots on the white top. Makayla took the dress out and smiled at her husband.  
“I’m not the only one stuck in the ‘40s, looks like.”   
“Hey, now me and Britney can go party.” Tapping her friends shoulder she set the box back down and handed Bucky a purple wrapped one. Taking off the paper it was a pair of light brown leather shoes with cloth laces.   
“You don’t have many shoes.”   
“They’re perfect, thank you.” Sitting down the shoes Bucky pulls you back to him as he hands you a hot pink box, the only box he wrapped that had a bow on top. Makayla sat it off of her lap and handed Bucky another box wanting him to open that one first. He proceeded and it was a razor, top of the line.   
“Are you telling me to shave?”   
“Just a trim, is all I ask.” Bucky set the razor, with the shoes and waited anxiously for Makayla to open her last present. Makayla ripped open the box and her face went red instantly.   
“What is it?”   
“It’s um, something for later.” Britney came over and looked in the box, taking it out for everyone to see. Showing a tan corset with black lace on the sides Bucky bit his lip while keeping eye contact with Makayla.   
“Oh my god, it come with a tutu skirt and tights!” To Britney's surprise she tucked it back into the box.   
“This won't last long, You’re known for ripping.” Makayla winked at her husband before standing up and taking Britney's hand. Going to the door with her, Britney called Steve to the door and took his hand. Makayla leading them outside to the small garage her and Bucky kept she pressed a button on the outside, making the silver door open. Inside sat a 1945 Indian 741 motorcycle with a white star on the side. Steve’s eyes went wide at the sight of it.   
“Is that for me Britney?” Britney shook her head as Steve checked out every detail of it, he even sat on it for a little.   
“I...I….wow.” Steve rushed over to her and dipped her back with a kiss.   
“Thank you Buck for helping me pick it out.” Bucky tipped his head at her, while Steve gave him a hard pat on the back of his shoulder.   
“Guys, you didn’t”   
“But I wanted to, Stevie. I know how much you love them, you deserve to drive one to SHIELD everyday.” Kissing Steve one last time they all went back inside.   
“Is that everything?” Makayla asked picking up some wrapping paper remnants.   
“Not everything, we still have two more to give you two.” Steve brought Makayla over the the small loveseat while he disappeared with Bucky around a corner.   
“Brit?”   
“I don’t know.” Makayla waited patiently for a while when she saw Bucky come around the corner empty handed.   
“Well?” Bucky got down on his knee in front of her and took her hands.   
“Uhm, Bucky, we are already married.” Bucky breaking into a small laugh.   
“Okay, Makayla. I know how much you want children, and when we got the news that you can’t have any, it hurt. But I am just hoping that we can be a different set of parents.” Bucky got up from in front of Makayla and when around the corner again. Coming back holding a small dalmatian puppy with a blue bow around its neck. Makayla’s eyes welled up with tears at the sight of her new puppy. Sitting her down in Makayla’s lap he sat beside her.   
“This is Sasha, and she can be our child.”   
“Buck, I love her.” Makayla kissed Bucky over the small puppy that was in her lap, licking her hand. Makayla held the puppy up to her face, letting it lick the tip of her nose. Wiping away tears she untied the small bow from its neck and left it in the floor.   
“Aw, but you said two, Buck.” Britney chimed up still sitting on the same couch her and Steve had been cuddling on.   
“Oh, yeah. Come here.” Britney stood up and Bucky placed her in front of Christmas tree.   
“M’kay Steve. She’s ready.” Steve came out from the corner and slowly made his way over to Britney. Taking her hands Steve’s breath was short and he had to take a couple of deep breaths.   
“Britney, Baby. I didn’t even know if I was gonna do this now, or wait till new years but after the motorcycle and how I and so relaxed around you I know I need this now. Since that day in SHIELD headquarters I knew that I would be at this moment with you. I loved you even when I first met you. I made a complete fool out of myself for a year, couldn’t get anything right but you forgave me each time. Second year was easier, we moved in together, learned about our rituals every morning and night and I fell even deeper in love with you. But here we are in our third year and I have a new best friend, a new workout partner and a new lover who can teach me these things. I love you Britney, and I want you to be with me to my last breath. Will you marry me?” Steve opened a small pink box while he got down on one knee. The ring was silver with a main diamond and two small ones in a triangle shape next to the main diamond. Her hands were over her mouth while tears were going down her face.   
“Of course I’ll marry you Rogers.” Steve stood up and slipped the ring on her finger for a perfect fit. Taking her into a warm hug he kissed the top of her head and rocked her back and forth.   
“I can’t believe it, My best friend actually tamed the Captain America!” Breaking the romantic feel Britney laughed while she wiped away her tears.   
“Yeah, well I cant believe my best friend birthed a puppy.” Makayla gripped the puppy against her as she smiled widely at Bucky.   
“Best Christmas ever.”


End file.
